not what it seems
by icy angel1
Summary: i know, the titel sux..... well, it's the same old clichè, a new student comes to Hagwort, and she will reviel some secrets in a wile, i just have to write it first..... draco will come into this in a wile.....


My first story....This is a bit scary.... Oh, well, just plz let me know what you think, okay? My story has just begun and I'm having lots of ideas for it. I won't tell you what (it would ruin the whole thing!!) but Draco( I can't believe that Microsoft World don't have "Draco" in it!!! ;) will defiantly have a part in it. I just don't know how yet... anyone who has any ideas? Plz tell me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognise from the HP books. The rest is MINE!! ....MUHAHAHAHA.................. ( my evil laugh suck!! *sight*)  
  
(Plz excuse my poor English, it's not my real language, and I'm really doing my best here)  
  
chapter one  
  
Kim was annoyed. Really annoyed. Who would think it could possible be so hard to find platform 9 ¾? It was a stupid way to hide it from the muggels. She rolled her eyes mentally. Luckily she had found an empty compartment at the train. What was this Hogwarts place like anyway? She'd bet it was just like the rest of the wizards schools she had attended to. All of them had classified her as intelligent but hopeless. She didn't see why it should be different here.  
  
She opened her bag end took out one of the books she had bought. She hadn't had potions since 3. Grade and she was a little anxious if she had lost something. They hadn't had potions on the 4 last schools she had attended to, but she loved the topic and had done some experimenting of her own.  
  
The compartment door was opened and a girl with a big fuzzy hair looks is. "Can we sit here?" she asks. Kim doesn't even dignify her a look but keeps on reading wile muttering "sure". The girl and two boys came in and made them selves at homes, chatting the whole time. 'Great' Kim thinks 'just what I needed. Noisy company'  
  
"I can't recall seeing you around. Which house and year are you in? Certainly not Gryffindor" the girl says. 'Do I have to answer? Well, I recon I have to..' Kim thinks before saying loud "I would be very surprised if you had seen me around. I'm new, but don't worry. I don't intend on staying long. The other girl looked a little puzzled by her comment but ignored it. "Well, then my name is Hermione Granger, and this is my friends Harry Potter" she pointed at a boy with black unruly hair and green eyes" and Ronny Weasley" she moved her hand and pointed at a red-haired boy. Kin looked up from her book a sec just to be polite. She was about to look down again when Hermione continued "Aren't you curios on which house you are going to be selected in? I was very curios when I was going to be selected I recall. I got in the house I wanted too. Gryffindor. Which house do you hope to be in? Not Slytherin I hope." Kin decided that she wasn't going to get a chance to read more, and put her book away. "I really don't know. I haven't given it a thought yet. I don't think it matter since I'm sure I'm going to be expelled soon. "Why that?" Harry asked her.  
  
She noticed that he at the same time studied her, and she smiled for herself. She had indeed picked the right outfit. She was wearing a wine red top that showed of most of her tummy, and a pair of black baggy trousers which started low on her hips. Together with her long, black hair she knew she looked hot.  
Then he noticed that she had seen the way she looked at her and blushed heavily "Because I'm always being expelled! I hate being told what to do, and... well that's what teachers do mostly, right? So, I protests, and by the way I hate school uniforms so I don't wear them, and after a month or so the teachers have had it and expels me. "She said looking directly at Harry, and smiling a knowingly smile. Hermione looked deeply shocked by her statement. "Don't you think you should do something about your attitude then...? I mean...." Hermione began "Kim looked at her again. "I know it's my fault but I don't really care. You see, I'm only here cause of my parents don't want me at home. Being expelled from every school is my revenge."  
  
All three looked as if they had to think a bit on that one. Then the red- head, what was his name.. Ronny! Carefully sad she hadn't told them her name. She gave him a long look before answering "Kimberly Silvereye she said slowly. "Silvereye! Like in Bruce silvereye?! he looked shocked wile his two friends looked at him. "Who's Bruce silvereye Harry asked. "My father and a respected wizard scientist" .Kim answered calmly knowing what Ronny was thinking. He didn't disappoint her "He is one of the most brilliant wizards ever born!!" he told the others " he has invented sooo many of the spells we uses, and..." she didn't bother to listen to the rest. She had heard it all before. Too bad her father didn't deserve any of his fame. No one can invent a spell, the idea was absurd. He had mearly re- discovered some of them. Or rather, he had stolen some books and read them, then published them as his own. But hey, if they wanted to think her father was a genius, she wouldn't stop them...  
  
Okay, that's all I've come up with so far... plz review!!! It'll make me one happy girl u know... 


End file.
